


Matchmaker

by CaptainRomanoff



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Steve Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 06:58:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainRomanoff/pseuds/CaptainRomanoff
Summary: Natasha Romanoff, who was otherwise known as the Black Widow, lays awake sleepless in her room. She now stayed at the Avenger's Tower, as did all the other Avengers did. It took a little convincing to get Natasha to stay in the tower, because she was normally skeptical about living with other people in close quarters with her since the Red Room.So, Natasha did what she always did when she was restless.





	Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this written since January, but have just never posted it! Hope you enjoy this romanogers fluff :)

Natasha Romanoff, who was otherwise known as the Black Widow, lays awake sleepless in her room. She now stayed at the Avenger's Tower, as did all the other Avengers did. It took a little convincing to get Natasha to stay in the tower, because she was normally skeptical about living with other people in close quarters with her since the Red Room.

So, Natasha did what she always did when she was restless.

She got up out of her bed, her fiery red hair a bit tangled from her restless movements. Natasha made her way to the kitchen and started to pour herself a glass of wine. She sat by the window, her glass in hand as she crossed her legs, looking outside at the city view of the famous city of New York.

Usually Natasha would always be on her guard and could tell when someone was approaching her from behind.

Her guard was down because she was unusually restless tonight.

Steve Rogers, the famous Captain America, had gotten up in the middle of the night to get himself a glass of water for whatever reason, which was unknown to him. He was drowsy from sleeping, and walked into the kitchen to grab a glass from the cupboard.

Natasha heard the noise of the clink of glasses and turned around immediately, scared by the sound. Her eyes widened when her eyes met Steve's. She didn't want anyone to see her, especially like this in the middle of the night.

"Natasha...?" Steve said. He was just as surprised as Natasha to see her up in the middle of the night, drinking wine. "Everything... okay?"

Natasha didn't know how to respond. She didn't want him to know that she was sleepless that night for any reason in particular.

"I-I'm fine, Steve," Natasha responded.

"You sure...?" Steve said. He knew deep down that something was bothering her busy mind.

"Yes. Just can't sleep, that's all." she replied.

"Well," Steve pressed his lips in a straight line, slightly smiling. "If anything's troubling you, you know who to talk to."

"Got it." Natasha said. She saw Steve turn and leave the kitchen, watching him walk down the hallway.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clint Barton was the Avenger who you'd expect to be the one who always knows whats going on, or wants to know whats going on at all times. He'd noticed that Natasha was acting different. It wasn't a big difference, but he knew it. One thing that he noticed in particular about her was that she was beginning to become more secretive. She was always secretive which didn't surprise Clint because she was a trained spy, but she was his best friend. He knew that sometimes she lays awake at night because of her nightmares, which Clint was pretty sure he was the only one that Natasha had told about. He decided to check in on her, knowing that she would be out of bed. He walked to the kitchen, naturally knowing that Natasha would be sitting by the window. He saw her, just sitting there with her arms and legs crossed. She seemed to be at peace, but Clint couldn't really tell because she was always unpredictable.

He silently pulled up a chair next to Natasha and sat down next to her. Natasha looked over at him, expecting an explanation as to why he came to sit next to her.

"You don't have coffee. That's a surprise," Natasha said.

"Well... good morning to you too, Nat." Clint replied. "I'll... be back." Clint got up from his seat, making himself his usual cup of coffee, which he had everyday. He came and sat down in his chair with his cup in hand.

"If I'm assuming you came to talk to me about something-"

"You guessed right," Clint said with a smile on his face.

Natasha raised her eyebrows and showed a slight smile. "Well, what did you want to talk to me about? It better not be Budapest or anything like that."

"No, trust me, it's much better than that. It's about your relationship with Steve," Clint said as he smirked. "Come on. Don't deny it. I've seen the way you look at him."

Natasha felt embarrassed. Clint just started bombarding her with these supposed facts about her love life. "We're just friends. I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about, Barton."

Clint raised an eyebrow. "Come on Nat! You know you love St-"

Natasha immediately turned around to the sound of footprints in the hallway, then proceeded to cover Clint's mouth with her hand. She looked at where the footsteps were coming from, which ended up being Tony.

"Did I walk in on something important? Because if I did, I don't feel bad at all." Tony said, immediately making himself a cup of coffee.

Clint spoke up again, this time getting up. "Tony, we have a real dilemma here. Nat's in love with Steve." 

Natasha got up quickly, walking towards Clint. "BARTON! I swear to god-"

"What? It's not like it's a big surprise, like throwing a party or anything!" said Clint.

"HA! I  _knew_ Steve seemed different to me. He was always weird after we had these group meetings. Remember that one time at my birthday party? I swear, he was looking at Nat the whole time." Tony said while drinking his coffee.

No one was aware that Steve had walked in just after Tony exclaimed his excitement about Nat and Steve's budding relationship.

"Seems like a party in the kitchen," Steve said. Natasha blushed a little bit.

_Oh god. I really hope he didn't hear that._

"Hey Steve! Care to join us?" Tony said. Natasha shot Tony an annoyed face. "What? It's not like we're telling Steve your deepest darkest secret Natasha. Chill."

Natasha raised an eyebrow as Tony spoke. "Say another word, Stark, and I'll tell Pepper that you stayed up all night making adjustments to your suit."

Tony looked to Clint and whispered something in his ear, and they both laughed. Natasha was unamused.

"You see, there's this thing called love, and we," Clint motioned to both him and Tony. "think there's a little something between you two."

Natasha was furious. She didn't do anything, although she was slightly embarrassed because now Steve knew how she felt about him. Clint and Tony were still laughing, and Steve turned to Natasha.

"Is this true, Nat? How you feel about us?" Steve asked.

Natasha looked at Steve's lips, then back to his eyes. "Will this answer your question?"

Natasha placed a hand on Steve's cheek, then stood up on her toes. Her lips met his, and they were both enjoying the moment. Clint and Tony didn't notice yet.

She couldn't take her lips off of his. She placed her hands on his chest, and moments later, they heard Clint's voice.

"I told you I was right Natasha!"


End file.
